Christmas shoes
by Zelianyu
Summary: A song fic to the song Christmas shoes. Sano reflects on what to get his girlfriend yet can't find anything. He is a tad bitter and not in the Christmas spirit. A boy helps change that and he see what he needs to do. A slight reflection on his feeling


Sano walked along the snow covered sidewalk, his hands stuffed into his jean jacket pockets. His brown eyes scanned the shops as he passed. His face held a stony look as he walked slowly trying to gage whether the shop would hold something he might find for his girlfriend.

_It was almost Christmas time  
_

A shop caught his attention, a mixture of a clothing and jewelry store. Sano stopped and looked in the window, nothing in the window caught his attention but he had a feeling this was the store where he would find what he wanted for her.

The bell tinkled as he entered, and tinkled yet again as someone else rushed out right after he came in. The store wasn't overly large so the few dozen people in the store made it seem more crowded than it actually was. Sano looked over the shelves and headed for the clothing area, finding that it was indeed for females, rather than males. The clothes were definitely female, and the other shelves held trinkets and other things that appealed more to females.

Fifteen minutes later Sano had looked through most of the store, only glancing at the clothing, he really was sure what clothing she'd like, he styles differed for the month it seemed. The trinkets looked cheap and didn't seem to be something she'd like.

A huge sigh left him as he raked his hand through his hair and cursed her for being such a hard person to buy for. A scowl on his face as he turned toward the door, a case where the register sat and people stood in line caught his attention as light glinted off some jewelry.

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two  
Not really in the Christmas mood_

Sano approached the line and stepped into it waiting to see what was in the gold case. The gold and green covering the shop made him grimaced, all the stores seemed to hold the same decorations, not much variations. Sano scowled and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. A bump to his leg had him looking down.

_Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do_

Sano took a slight step backwards as the boy continued to pace not paying attention anything other than what was in his hand._  
_

_And in his hand he held  
A pair of shoes _

The shoes he held contrasted completely with how he looked and what he wore. The contrast was startling and Sano had to blink a few times to see if he was seeing right._  
_

_And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
_

The line moved slowly as only one cash register was on top of the glass case. Sano looked at the case as he got closer and stared at the rings and other jewelry that was in it. A green stone caught his attention and he tried to look closer at it. The little boy moved forward as the man in front of him left with his change and his purchase. Sano got a closer look and bent toward the case only to look directly at the boy

_And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
Its Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If momma meets Jesus tonight_

Sano saw the small cloth bag the boy held as he reached up and placed it on the glass counter. The clerk picked it up and looked inside a frown marring his features as he slowly dumped the pennies on the counter. Sano sighed irritably he'd have to wait even longer as they counted he though. The boys words gone from his head at that moment.

_  
They counted pennies for what seemed like years  
_

Sano watched as the clerk rang the shoes in and looked at the piles he'd counted. His voice sounded sincere as he looked at the dirty brown haired boy. His eyes seemed to hold a regret of some kind.

_And the cashier said son there's not enough here  
_

Sano saw the boy jerk back from the counter and

_He searched his pockets franticly_

Sano couldn't really understand why it was important and then the boy turned his deep blue eyes, almost filled with tears.

_And he turned and he looked at me  
And he said momma made Christmas good at our house  
Most years she just did without  
_

Sano froze as the boys words reached him, a brief flash of his childhood and he understood, his mother hadn't been sick like the boys, but they hadn't had much to give one another.

_Tell me sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes  
_

Sano smiled and reached into his pockets and pulled out his money asking how much the boy was short. The clerk looked relieved as he took the money from Sano.

_So I laid the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And ill never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said…_

Sano looked down at the boy and smiled, taking the package from the clerk and then handed the bag to the boy who beamed at him and exclaimed…

…_Momma's gonna look so great  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir?_

_  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If momma meets Jesus tonight  
_

Sano watched as the boy ran from the store and hurried along the cold streets toward his mom. A memory of his mom sprang to his mind and he prayed to her. Sano turned back to the glass and looked over the items in them a new thought in his mind. Christmas wasn't really about the gift it was the thought or feelings behind it and the boy had made him think about what he wanted life to be. A glance at the green stone and Sano knew. He pointed to the one he wanted and the clerk charged him and smiled genuinely at him.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out  
I know that god has sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about  
_

Sano left the shop a smile on his face at the thoughts floating around. He should probably think about it more clearly, but somehow he knew what he needed to do to feel complete and utterly content like the boy. The boy really had nothing and he'd wanted something for his mom over himself. The boy knew his mom might die yet he wanted her to look nice for Jesus. Sano's thoughts about Christmas and presents seemed so wrong to how the boy thought. He wanted more in life and the boy had helped him figure out the missing feelings he had. The boys words rang in his head as he neared his destination.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir?  
_

Sano stopped outside the building watching as people left and went their faces showing how relieved, frightened, sad or anything else one felt at a hospital.

_Daddy says there's not much time_

There wasn't a lot of time even when one wasn't sick. He knew what he wanted in his life, he had to try for it. They'd been through a lot and since he still had her he now knew he didn't want to loose her to anything. He'd take the chance and tell her the things he still couldn't manage. Their lives would be a rocky start but he knew they could make it, their feelings ran deep, deeper than he'd thought he could care for someone other than his parents.

_  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If momma meets Jesus tonight_

The boys thoughtful present for her mom to meet Jesus stirred him and he walked into the hospital one though on his mind

Sano walked along the hospital hallways walking to the area where his girlfriend was. Sano turned right at the next corner and stopped as he saw her standing to the side of the door to one room. The door looked to be cracked the smallest amount, and she seemed to be looking through the crack. Sano raised his eyebrow and started silently forward. As he came closer to the room he heard a small high indistinct voice and strained to listen, unable to make anything out. Sano approached slowly, the voice seemed to be familiar.

"I got them papa." Sano heard the voice say as he was a foot or two away from his girlfriend. He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, a quick glance was all he received as she peered into the room. "I know they were a lot of money, but I had to get them for mama…." A silence followed and the voice spoke again. "Please papa I need to give them to mama, she deserves them so…." Yet another small silence. "I know but…

_I want her to look beautiful  
If momma meets Jesus tonight" _

Sano's eyes widened and he gasped in a breath, his girlfriend looked to him. "What is it Sano?" She had bent toward him and spoke softly in his ear.

"The kid with the shoes" Sano stated bluntly and looked into her eyes. A smiled lifted his lips and he placed his arm around her pulling her to his side. A quick kiss to her temple had her staring at him with wide eyes. "Christmas is a time of giving…" Sano looked into her eyes and then looked through the crack and stared at the boy, a soft look in his eyes.

"Yes it is…" She stated with a puzzled frown, "…but what has the boy to do with it?" she questioned.

Sano looked at her with the fondness he felt for her and grasped the handle on the door and pulled it shut, it quietly shut and then Sano took her hand and led her away from the room. She looked back at the door and let Sano lead her to where she didn't know.

A flight of stairs and a few turns down different hallways and he stopped at the glass doors leading to a balcony. A gasp escaped her as he pushed the door open and placed his hand on her back and led her through the door, onto the cold balcony. Snow drifted down into the courtyard below as the wind blew gently. Sano stopped his light pushing and eased away from her.

She was still puzzled, this was the place he'd stood when he was injured and realized something, she still didn't know quite what it was, but she'd sensed more than seen a change. Slowly she turned to face him only to stop breathing it seemed. A small blue velvet cover box was held out to her, as he kneeled in the snow.

"Megumi be my wife?" His eyes searched hers as she continued to stare.

Megumi bit her lip unable to speak at the gesture he'd gone to. A few shakes of her head, up and down, and she flew into his arms as he stood.

Sano looked up as he sighed in relief, a glimpse of a woman wearing a pair of new shoes smiled at him and then was gone. He mouthed thank you and held his wife to be.

A tad cheesy at the end and I'm not really sure if this is in his character let me know what you think. I love this song and my sister let me download it and I got an idea about a story. I wasn't planning on having that small connection with my other song fic for this couple but it's only a small reference so I hope I don't confuse a lot of people. I'm sorry I haven't written anything but school and my interest in books has had me pre occupied I'll try to write some more but I think I may be done. I really will try to finish all my stories.

I'm sorry this was so short I wanted to get it written so I wrote it quickly maybe I can go and add more to it tomorrow I'm off for a bath and please let me know your thoughts of maybe where I can expand.

If your curious about the reference to another story read ordinary day.

I claim no part of the song, it's totally the people who are in NEW SONG. I just borrowed the lyrics. I also have no claim on the characters the only thing that be mine is the thoughts running around in their heads lol. So no ownership pf the song or characters…nor really the main idea. as that's the song….The title is also the songs...


End file.
